Dream
by Milky Kim
Summary: [Oneshoot] Sesosok tubuh manusia ambruk dengan pelipis yang bertumpu pada bahu kiriku. Nafasnya yang sedikit panas memburu menyerang daerah sekitar leherku. Aku bahkan tak berani untuk sekedar membuka mata. Hei, ini tidak akan menjadi sebuah film horror di siang hari kan? Oh hei! Sejak kapan empat kancing kemejaku terlepas? / EXO / Luhan x you


**Dream**

**.**

**.**

Cast : Luhan &amp; You

author : Maria Kim / Milky Kim

an : repost fb

.

.

* * *

Suara ketukan kasar di pintu utama hampir membuat ponselku mencium lantai. Perlahan ku langkahkan kaki mendekati pintu, "siapa di sana?"

Hanya ada ketukan dengan tempo melambat.

Hei, ini tidak akan menjadi sebuah film horror di siang hari kan?

"Siapa di sana?" ulangku.

Tak ada jawaban.

Perlahan kuputar kenop pintu dan membukanya dengan sangat hati-hati.

BRUK

Sesosok tubuh manusia ambruk dengan pelipis yang bertumpu pada bahu kiriku. Nafasnya yang sedikit panas memburu menyerang daerah sekitar leherku.

Aku bahkan tak berani untuk sekedar membuka mata.

"A- Anda, siapa?" tanyaku takut-takut.

"Ah..kuh, Luh..Han"

Mataku reflek terbuka lebar. Lelucon macam apa ini?

Kudorong tubuhnya kasar. Dalam sepersekian detik ia kembali ambruk.  
Orang yang mengaku -Luhan- tersebut menelan ludah pelan, "aku lahir di Beijing duapuluh empat tahun yang lalu tepatnya tanggal duapuluh april. Tolong sembunyikan aku."

Aku pun kehabisan kata-kata. Akhirnya kubawa laki-laki itu ke kamarku- oh, jangan. Aku menempatkannya di kamar kakakku. Bagaimana jika Luhan tahu ternyata aku fansnya? Di kamarku ada banyak foto Luhan bertebaran dan sedikit foto Xiumin juga. Beruntung di rumah sedang sepi dan tak ada seorangpun selain aku.

Kukunci pintu depan rapat-rapat dan kembali pada laki-laki bersurai blonde ditata berdiri tadi.

Wajahnya lebam. Bekas air mata mengering disetiap sudut matanya yang masih menutup. Dia terlihat indah walau dengan keadaan seperti itu.

Ini kan...kostum yang dipakai Luhan saat perform lagu MAMA di The Lost Planet?

Aku masih ingat dengan jelas baju cokelat dan dalaman hitam itu.

Apa dia benar-benar Luhan?

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Apa kau tidak percaya kalau aku Luhan?" interogasinya dengan mata tertutup.

"Aku hanya butuh istirahat. Biarkan aku disini untuk sementara," lanjutnya sembari menggapai tanganku. "Jangan kemana-mana, temani aku di sini."

Kuturuti sesuai permintaannya.

Tanpa diduga Luhan bangun dan memelukku yang masih duduk bersila di bawah. Oh shit, hidungku terasa ngilu saat bertabrakan dengan bahu kekarnya.

Aku baru sadar kenapa suhu kamar kakakku naik sedikit demi sedikit. Lihatlah betapa basahnya Luhan saat ini- uhm...maksudku, punggung Luhan benar-benar basah. Sepertinya dia telah menempuh jarak yang lumayan jauh.

Ya, mungkin ini terdengar sedikit gila. Bau tubuh Luhan seolah candu untukku. Manusia pada umumnya jika berkeringat seperti ini akan berbau masam, tapi tidak dengannya. Aku mencium bau khas laki-laki dicampur dengan bau bayi.

Untuk sekedar informasi saja, aku pecandu segalanya yang berhubungan dengan bayi.

"Aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya," ucapnya tiba-tiba.  
Aku tahu apa yang ia maksud. Sama seperti artikel-artikel yang sebelumnya aku baca di sosial media.

"Apa benar ini kamarmu?" tanyanya dengan dagu yang sedikit bergerak di bahuku. Dia terkekeh pelan. Sepertinya Luhan tengah memperhatikan dinding kamar ini.

"I- iya," jawabku gugup.

Siapa saja akan gugup saat ia berbohong.

"Kalau begitu kita musuh bebuyutan."

"A- apa maksudmu?"

"Di sini banyak poster Chelsea, sedangkan aku penggemar Setan Merah, Manchester United. Haha"

"Oh..."

Tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan aku sudah meminta seorang dokter untuk datang dan memeriksa keadaan Luhan melalui pesan singkat. Dan dokter itu mengiyakan permintaanku.

"Hmm...bisakah kau tiduran saja? Badanmu...sedikit...berat,"

"Oh...maaf." Luhan kembali berbaring dan memperhatikan kamar kakakku lagi.

"Apa benar ini kamarmu?" tanyanya lagi dengan mata menyelidik.

Ah...aku bodoh. Dia pasti sudah tahu kalau ini bukan kamar gadis.

Di ruangan ini banyak pakaian yang didominasi warna hitam dan putih. Kemeja-kemeja dengan ukuran yang berbanding terbalik dengan tubuhku. Tas pinggang, yang tidak mungkin dipakai oleh perempuan. Kaos kaki panjang ala pemain sepak bola, berikut pelindung kakinya.

"I- ini kamar kakak- maaftadiakuberbohong," jelasku cepat.

Suara ketukan pintu kembali terdengar.

Saat aku beranjak, Luhan menghentikanku, "mau kemana?"

"Dokter yang akan memeriksamu sudah datang."

"Sudah kubilang sembunyikan aku! Apa kau tuli?!" teriaknya marah.

"Kesehatanmu lebih penting," sangkalku berani. Kulepas genggaman tangannya dan lebih memilih membukakan pintu untuk Dokter tersebut.

Saat aku kembali ke kamar, jendela terbuka lebar dan Luhan tak lagi ada di sana. Hanya ada kemeja tanpa lengan cokelat di ranjang.

Aku meminta maaf pada Dokter dan mulai mencari Luhan.

Dan di sinilah poin kelucuan itu terjadi.

Luhan tengah diruntuti pertanyaan dari warga. Dia sekarang berada di depan rumah salah satu pengurus desa.

"Luhan?!" aku menghampirinya dengan tergesa-tergesa.

"Oh...akhirnya sang pemeran utama wanita datang tanpa perlu dipanggil," kata seorang warga.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanyaku dan dijawab gelengan innocent dari Luhan.

"Aku melihat mereka masuk ke dalam rumah bersama! Dan kebetulan keluarganya sedang tidak ada di rumah," warga lain menunjukku.

Lalu? Apa ada yang salah?

"Aku yakin dia pasti telah melakukan sesuatu," lanjutnya menunjuk kemeja yang kukenakan-

Oh hei! Sejak kapan empat kancing kemejaku terlepas? Tapi untung saja aku masih memakai dalaman kaus hitam.

Dan Luhan, dengan singlet hitam, celana jeans dan telanjang kaki.

"Kalian berdua harus menikah!" ucap warga lain dengan lantang.

Apa-apaan ini?!

Luhan hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya enteng.

Aku pergi dari sana-

"Hei, selesaikan dulu orang-orang ini!" cegat Luhan.

"Selesaikan sendiri!"

"Tidak bisa! Warga sudah sepakat untuk menikahkan kalian berdua!" - Pengurus desa.

"Yang benar saja?," aku melirik Luhan sekilas, "aku tidak mau menikah dengannya."

Luhan mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Dia seolah berkata, 'kenapa tidak?'

'Kau yakin ingin tinggal di sini?' balasku.

Lagi-lagi Luhan mengangkat kedua bahunya, 'itu hal mudah'.

Kupejamkan mata sekilas, "O EM JI HELLAUUWW! Aku -nineteen years old-! Aku masih muda!"

Semua orang yang ada di sana termasuk Luhan, sweatdrop berjamaah.

END

.

.

.

* * *

Okesip, itu mimpi saya tadi malam  
Kesimpulannya, meskipun saya tergila-tergila pada Luhan, tapi saya tidak pernah punya keinginan untuk memiliki dia. Saya hanya memandangnya sebagai idola.  
Jadi ga usah khawatir misal komenku di foto2 Luhan, 'ih...ganteng banget, bibirnya ketjeh minta ditjivok' atau apalah, soalnya aku yang asli bukanlah aku yang begitu /?  
Mimpi semalem emg kek nyata banget, dan akhirnya sifat asliku keluar  
Saking gamaunya dijodohin sama Luhan aku mendadak alay -nineteen years old-, apaan tuh -_-  
Aku sempet mikir, bukannya kalo mimpi cuma bisa liat doang- maksudku, ga ngerasa sakit ato apa lah. Bagian 'bau tubuh Luhan', aku emang bener-bener nyium bau-bau bayi.

JENG JENG! Aku merinding...

Eh ternyata, di samping kepalaku ada lotion bayi -,-  
Bagian 'hidung ngilu', mungkin pas tidur aku ngajedot /? sesuatu.  
Belom selesai! Itu bagian 'nafas Luhan panas memburu menyerang daerah sekitar leherku.', masih tanda tanya  
Masa aku tidur dibarengin roh /? Luhan beneran? Lol  
Untungnya jam tiga malem emak tercinta bangunin buat sholat malem, coret, solat Isya' yang tertunda /? Misal aku ga bangun mungkin mimpinya tambah ga keruan ngawur ngelantur


End file.
